


Babe, it's Time We Gave Something New a Try

by androgenius



Series: St. Faberry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Jesse have an interesting proposition for Quinn. Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, it's Time We Gave Something New a Try

"We've never been on unpleasant terms, Quinn," he smiles, smirking just enough for her to believe it seductive until she blinks and is promptly reminded of the wedding ring on his finger. "You, more than anyone, ought to know that this isn't out of the blue."

If she really thinks about it, it isn't, the St. James Christmas party only the most recent instance springing to her attention on the matter. As Rachel had had too much to drink, it only slowly came to light that, _apparently_ , Quinn's presence at the party had only been a puzzlement to her, the brunette clinging to her that night with surprising tenacity. 

"Rachel has been on the receiving end of some interesting..." he adjusts the cuffs of his shirtsleeves, as though he's still not entirely comfortable with the idea he's about to present, "... _dreams_ , lately. As you know, we're both presently starring in the most recent Broadway revival of _Wicked_ , and it's only because we needed to attend to my father's funeral that we're in town. You, on the other hand, are here solely because of your sister's recent divorce, and I have it under good authority that you are currently single. So this shouldn't be entirely too outlandish to ask."

"I have no desire to be taken on as anyone's _pet_." A part of her can't help but wonder whether or not the _St. James_ title just automatically translates to a constant, easy acquisition of information, no matter on whom, but ultimately, she decides it not worth questioning, instead more than happy to focus on her own question.

"That's not what this is," he grins with all the charm in the world, taking a slow sip from his latte before peeling a small pad of paper from his back pocket. "You should know we have more class than that. Here," he offers her the paper, all long, perfect fingers, expertly manicured, Quinn holding off for a necessary beat until giving in to temptation, "is where we're staying. Think about it. Why fly back on Tuesday, and Sunday is... obviously the funeral."

"I'll _think_ about it," she retorts, slipping the paper into her handbag, expressionless for all intents and purposes.

"I thought you might."

  


&

"She's not coming, Jesse."

Truth be told, he's had the same concern for a good hour now. He'd felt so _certain_ that she would come, that he knew the look in her eyes because he'd seen it on countless girls before falling in love with Rachel. 

When housekeeping knocks on the door, both of them jump, too hopeful for their own good, and the disappointment that follows is visceral. 

Tuesday has never felt so restrictive, and he wonders if it's just a last-minute time-commitment that got in the way of her being here, inwardly cursing himself for caring this much. 

By the time eight o'clock rolls around, he's starting to lose hope just as Rachel is.

"She'll come," he reiterates again, running an agitated hand through his hair. "She'll come."

"Face it, Jesse, she's--"

The knock on the door surprises them both, Rachel's eyes wide as she looks to Jesse, nodding wordlessly, slowly. 

"Coming," he calls out as casually as possible, praying it's not housekeeping again as he reaches for the doorhandle to their hotel suite. 

"-- Quinn." Instantly, Rachel is on her feet, voice soft and hopeful, making Jesse's pants feel tighter than they should.

"We're going to have to lay out some ground rules if we're going to do this," she announces promptly, taking a hesitant step into the room that belies the apparent confidence in her voice. 

"What is it?"

"A-anything." Their responses herald almost at the same time, and Jesse whips around to stare at his suddenly stammering wife, scrambling to explain herself. "I-- I just... don't think Quinn will ask for anything unreasonable. That's all."

"Obviously not."

She really is very attractive, Jesse can certainly attest to that, even now, arms crossed in front of her chest, leaning in the entrance to their room as he shuts the door behind her.

But where Quinn is icy, Rachel has always been a raging fire. 

"Besides, I'm sure Berry here made a list of stipulations herself."

"Well-- yes, but that's hardly--"

"I should point out," Jesse cuts in, sparing a glance back at Rachel, "that she isn't _Berry_ any longer."

"Ah, yes," Quinn drawls, stepping further into the room even as she acts every bit the part of someone who couldn't care less about her presence there. " _St. James_ -Berry, is it. As if she couldn't get any more pretentious."

"If you're just here to insult my wi--"

"Relax," Quinn snaps, too fast, almost as though expecting his rebuttal, "I'm not. And you don't have to play her guard dog. She can take care of herself, you know."

Rachel, for her part, seems just as nervous as before, and Jesse throws her a reassuring look that she doesn't meet, her eyes fixated on Quinn. 

Not that he can really blame her.

"First stipulation," and here she looks at Jesse, far more accusatory in her gaze than necessary, "absolutely no penetration. From..." she gestures, once, at his crotch, "there."

"Fine."

"A-actually, that was going to be my major point of contention as well, because, no offense, Quinn, but I'm not sure I could handle that kind of jealousy of having to watch my husband--"

" _Enough_." 

He's almost impressed, watching Rachel fall silent under Quinn's harsh gaze even as his pants tighten somewhat. But that isn't the point of this-- he isn't here to watch two girls have sex; porn does plenty well for that already. He's here to _participate_. 

"Second stipulation. I dominate here. You answer to _me_ , and me only."

And even though her eyes are locked on Rachel, Jesse can't help the snort of a laugh that bubbles forth from him as he stares at her, unable to help his amusement.

" _What_?"

"You've obviously never seen us interact in an intimate setting. I'm the dominant one. So I'm afraid you're going to have to learn to share your position, because I _won't_ be backing down and taking orders from _anyone_."

"Fine. Berry--" her finger snaps up to silence him with a pointed glare, Jesse unable to stop his eyebrows from raising up at her in obvious amusement, "you will be taking orders from both of us tonight."

"But what will be expected of me when I receive conflicting instructions? I'm not sure that I--"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

And as nervous as Rachel looks with the proposition, he's known her for long enough by now to know when she's obviously aroused, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip as she stares up at Quinn, awaiting her instructions. 

"Quinn," Jesse drawls slowly, moving to sit on the bed, kicking off shoes and socks as he leans back against the pillows, "would you like to show our kitten here a good time while I watch for a while?"

Quinn is quiet for a long moment, staring back at Jesse, expression hard. Jesse knows-- it was only a matter of time before she would ask the same thing of him, ask him to watch while she primed Rachel, made both of them more comfortable. He just happened to be first. 

The difference here is that the balance of power is shifted, continually, either one of them thrown off their dominant pedestal.

"... fine."

A slow grin comes over Jesse's face, looking to Rachel as he pats the spot beside him on the bed. She looks conflicted, back and forth between him and Quinn, uncertain of whose instructions to follow, whose to wait for. But still she sits, slowly slipping off her heels even as Quinn doesn't move, watching her like a hunter would his prey, not yet moving.

The calm before the storm.

Jesse can already feel himself hardening at the mere prospect of this starting, and for the first time this evening does he really feel like all of this was a good idea, that this power balance is as much of a turn-on as dominating Rachel every last step of the way. 

This-- this is _interesting_. 

"Go on, Quinn. She's all yours to order around and do whatever you want with."

"Don't tell me what to do, St. James."

But even as his eyes rake over her body-- petite, not as full and soft as Rachel's, but certainly more than appreciable-- he can see a spark of a flame within her icy depths. He wants to find it, make love to it, pin her against the mattress even as she won't let him for too long. 

"Berry," she orders slowly, her eyes leaving his as she stares at Rachel, slowly pacing, almost circling her prey, "lie back. Right now you are accepting my orders, and my orders _only_ , so you are not to look at him, do you understand?"

Rachel nods.

"St. James, I'm afraid you haven't trained your _kitten_ very well. She's not very respectful." Rachel flushes scarlet even as Jesse can't help but raise his brows at her-- but it's interesting. Quinn is certainly right about one thing. Jesse has never been quite so disciplinary with Rachel as Quinn is. And for another-- it's incredibly hot. 

Interlacing his fingers behind his head, he smirks, shrugging at her. "I suppose you'll have to teach her a lesson, won't you."

"On your knees. Not on the bed, on the floor, right here in front of me. Bend over the bed, so your ass is facing me."

Oh, this is going to be _good_.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

The reaction is almost instant, Quinn slapping Rachel's ass, hard, through the fabric of her dress. "Did I give you permission to _speak_?!"

Rachel shakes her head, promptly awarded with another spank as Jesse's pants grow tighter, eyes trained on Rachel's ass, doing his best not to think too hard about how beautifully red and sore her skin will be by the end of this, by the time Quinn is done with her. 

"That's _no, Mistress_. In this room, right here, right now, I am your mistress, and you are to obey whatever I say."

Rachel starts to nod for a moment, before promptly correcting herself with a stammer. "I-I mean-- yes, Mistress."

"Pull up your dress and pull your panties down, I want to see if you've been punished sufficiently."

Just five minutes into this, and Jesse is already certain that this is far better than even the best porn he's ever watched. If he didn't feel so sure that he wanted to participate, that he'd die if he didn't feel Rachel come around his cock, or watch her suck him off by the end of this, he'd be content to just watch. 

But he's never been a selfless person, and he's certainly not about to start, not with two prize-worthy specimens of the female form in front of him.

Rachel flips her skirt up, slowly sliding her panties down and-- presumably, from what he can see-- letting it pool around her knees, Quinn back to pacing as she stares at Rachel.

Finally her hand comes down on her ass again, a loud _crack_ resounding through the air as a sharp whimper bubbles forth from Rachel, bucking against the mattress like it has more to offer to her than Quinn does. 

"P-please--"

"I didn't say you could speak, bitch!" her hand sails down again, once, twice, three times before stopping again, Rachel all whimpers, words forgotten. 

Jesse can't help it; he almost _wants_ her to be disobedient again, roughly palming his erection through his pants as he sees the faint outline of red forming on her ass as Quinn surveys her handiwork. 

"Doesn't your master punish you routinely, like he should? You little bitch."

Rachel whimpers, another smack hitting her ass as Quinn growls. "Answer me!"

"--no, Mistress!"

"Well, then I suppose you have no one to blame but him. After all, how can you know what is and isn't allowed here if you've never had proper training?"

"I-I don't know."

"I don't know, _Mistress_!" her hand sails down on her ass again, Rachel squirming to get away from the offending hand as she presses into the mattress, wincing sharply.

"Anyway, where was I-- ah, yes. You _can't_ know. So, I suppose..." leaning in close to Rachel's ear, Jesse has to strain in order to hear her whispered words, watching his girl's eyes shudder closed as a rain of shivers courses down her spine at the feeling of her hot breath against her ear, "I should go... _easy_ on you."

There's a long pause, Rachel fighting to compose herself, Jesse stroking more insistently through his dress pants with a soft groan.

"P-please, Mistress."

"That's a good girl," Quinn drawls slowly, her arm shifting as she slips behind Rachel. 

For a moment, he feels certain he's imagining the moan that filters past Rachel's lips, but then he realizes what Quinn's doing, and he can't help but groan, loud, watching her arm move behind Rachel in such a way that can only translate to one thing-- fingering. 

"Does it feel good, Rachel?" Jesse slowly whispers, watching her face constrict in pleasure. "Do you like Quinn's fingers?"

"Y-yes--"

Almost immediately-- Quinn is far more disciplined and far less forgiving than Jesse is-- her hand retracts itself, slapping Rachel once, twice. 

"Yes, Master!"

"That's better," Quinn mutters, circling Rachel before moving to sit down on the bed in front of her, offering her two glistening fingers, slick with Rachel's juices.

Jesse can't believe how hard he is.

"Suck, bitch," she orders slowly, watching the hesitation play out on Rachel's face for a moment before offering a bit more insistently. 

Rachel's lips part slowly, drawing in Quinn's fingers, all tongue and no teeth even as Jesse groans, loud. 

"Show me how well you suck, Berry. I expect that finger to come out _clean_ when you're done with it. _Deeper_ \-- that's right, baby."

And by the time Quinn pulls her fingers back-- Jesse almost can't believe it-- Rachel is whimpering. 

"Mm. Almost passable. Come on, on the bed with you-- and leave those panties on the floor, we won't be needing them any longer."

Rachel scrambles up almost instantly to where Quinn was patting, lying down between them. It's a big bed, but even from here, Jesse can _smell_ just how wet she is, not that he can fault her, judging by the state of his own erection as he watches Quinn move to all fours over Rachel, hovering over her for a hot second.

"We can't deny your Master all the fun of watching, right? He'll want to watch my fingers disappear in your pussy as much as I like to see it, right?"

There's a long pause where Quinn-- presumably-- is waiting for Rachel to answer with the standard _yes, Mistress_ , and nothing happens, Rachel looking doubtful for a moment.

Finally, oh-so-slowly, she raises her hand, looking as unsure as ever.

"... yes, Berry?"

"I-I was hoping to ask a question, Mistress."

Sitting back on her heels, Quinn crosses her arms in front of her chest, Jesse suddenly fighting to stifle his laughter. _Only_ Rachel. "I can see that."

"... may I, Mistress?"

"Permission granted."

"A-aren't you going to kiss me at one point?" The room falls silent, Jesse raising his brows as he stares back from one to the other, waiting patiently, all amusement and smiles on his face. "I-I just thought, it wasn't... one of your stipulations, so maybe--"

"I will kiss you when I deem it appropriate, Berry," Quinn snaps, Rachel falling silent almost instantly. "If that happens to be _never_ ," Jesse doubts it, "then that's not your decision to make. Have I made myself clear enough?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good."

Remaining in her current position, Quinn's eyes slowly rake over Rachel's body, licking her lips, slow, teasing. "You have no more need for that dress, Berry. I suggest you get rid of it."

Rachel doesn't answer, but her physical response seems sufficient, Quinn watching her every move as she slowly sits up and takes her dress off. 

She's a vision in that beautiful, faint olive of her skin, of course, and Jesse knows he must have seen it at least a hundred times by now, but it's different like this, somehow. 

"Leave it on," Quinn orders quickly as Rachel reaches for the closure to her bra, swallowing hard as Quinn gestures for her to lie back again.

"Why am I here, Berry?"

Rachel is silent for a long moment, Quinn's hand slapping between her legs, loud and wet against her pussy sending her back into reality, Rachel scrambling to shut her legs against the intrusion once more. 

"I-I--"

"Don't think I've gone soft on you! Answer me, bitch!"

"I don't know!"

Forcing her legs back apart, Quinn's hand sails down again with a smack, glaring. "Mistress!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress!"

"That's right. You better be. Now answer me, Berry."

"I-I just-- I always-- I-I--"

"Stop stammering!"

"I had these dreams, um, a-about us, I just-- I had them back in high school, too, but I knew you'd never-- I mean you had so much to deal with already, you didn't need a lesbian scandal on top of that, so I didn't think--"

"Stop babbling, that's enough."

Very slowly, her legs forced back apart again, Quinn's fingers play at her folds, gently, slowly parting them before teasing a finger at her entrance. 

"Is this the reason, Berry? Answer me."

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"That you're this wet for me? You bad girl. You know what I do with bad girls, right?"

Rachel swallows hard, staring to shake her head, but before she can so much as hope to answer, Quinn's fingers slip inside of her, both of them at once, pounding roughly as the fingers of her free hand dig into her thigh.

Jesse's never been this hard in his life.

"I want you to come on my fingers, you little slut. I don't like to be kept waiting! The longer you take, the longer you're going to be making both me and your Master wait, and I don't think you'll enjoy our punishment! Come! _Now_!"

He's almost impressed as he sees Rachel's body shake in the wake of Quinn's fingers. He's seen her come harder, but the mere fact alone that she can come on command based purely on words-- and fingers, who is he kidding-- _alone_ is more than a little admirable, and he smirks up at Quinn, nodding just once, almost signifying respect.

 _Almost_.

"Good girl," Quinn whispers quietly, withdrawing her fingers and promptly offering them to Rachel, watching as she takes them into her mouth, licking obediently. "Jesse, would you mind moving into the middle of the bed as our little pet here gets on all fours over you?"

It's subtle enough that he just about misses his new name-- not _St. James_ , but _Jesse_. 

Just as his nod was a signifier of respect, so is this from Quinn, and he smiles, cocking his head at her just slightly. 

"I would love to."

"Rachel, you heard him. Get on all fours, I want your ass facing me. Jesse, do you..." There's a long pause, Jesse's grin only growing wider. "I hope you don't mind if I head this particular..."

"Not at all," he shrugs, grinning downright lewdly as he watches Rachel crouch down on all fours in front of him. 

"Berry, open his pants with your teeth. If I see you using hands, I'm not letting you come again even once. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

It'll be more difficult than it would otherwise be, what with him as hard as he is right now, straining against the material of his pants, but it doesn't seem as though Quinn cares at all, watching with bated breath as Rachel leans down to grab hold of a corner of fabric to pull it over the button, using her teeth to drag down his zipper.

"Good girl," Quinn says slowly, her hand moving behind Rachel to stroke at her softly, earning her a whimper. "Jesse, would you... mind?"

"Not at all," Jesse shrugs, lifting his hips to quickly slide off dress slacks and boxers, thrilled to free his aching erection and shrugging his shirt off just as quickly.

"Rachel, you're going to earn my fingers, do you hear me? Don't answer me, just nod your head _yes_."

She nods.

"Good girl. You're wet, so naughty... is that all for your Master? You want his cock in your mouth, don't you, baby? Answer me."

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"If I see you using your hands, you're going to be punished. I want to see you put that mouth of yours to good use, take him in as far as you can so he can fuck your face properly until you choke like a good little whore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

The way she whimpers alone is driving him crazy, he's sure of it, but when he watches her slide her mouth all the way down on top of him, Jesse fisting a handful of her hair possessively to drive her down further, he's not sure he's going to make it through this without coming. 

But he has to, his head falling back with a low groan as Rachel gurgles and chokes on his cock, Jesse forcing her face down on top of him, hard, harder, until he can feel her spit dribbling down the sides of his length, Jesse bucking up as she whimpers, sharp, needy.

The way Quinn is finger-fucking her through all of this from behind, Jesse can't help but wonder why this wasn't _his_ idea, why on earth Rachel had to be the one to suggest it in the first place. 

"God, baby, your mouth feels incredible, makes me want to fuck your face more often. Drive my dick into your throat until you can't breathe-- _fuck_ \--"

"That's right, Jesse. Give it to her like the good little slut she is, make her choke."

Rachel comes, unexpected, her throat constricting helplessly around him as she bucks against Quinn's hand, Jesse forcing her off of his cock by her hair as he gasps, panting. 

_Too close_. 

"Good girl," Quinn muses slowly, withdrawing her fingers from Rachel's cunt as she coughs and sputters, fighting to regain her breath again. 

"Eat," she offers Rachel her fingers again when she's finally done coughing and wiping the tears from her eyes, dutifully licking up her juices. 

Wiping the excess moisture off on the side of the bed, Quinn gestures to Rachel to come closer, grabbing hold of her by her throat as she leans in to kiss her, all tongue at first before their lips touch, hungry, Rachel whimpering hotly into the kiss. 

If this was supposed to get his erection to calm down, it's doing a piss-poor job, Jesse leaning back to watch with a soft moan, Quinn's hand constricting slowly around Rachel's neck, the fingers of her free hand seeking out her clit to tease, slow, arduous. 

Jesse clears his throat just as Rachel's eyes roll into the back of her head from lack of oxygen, and Quinn promptly lets go, watching Rachel sag back as she turns to Jesse. "Your turn."

"Get on your back, Rachel. Spread."

Slipping off the bed, erection bouncing slightly as he walks over to their suitcase, he opens a small zippered pocked, pulling out a two restraints. 

"You should have told me you had those."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," he grins, grabbing one of Rachel's arms and tying it to one of the bedposts before circling around and doing the same for her other arm.

"Keep your legs spread, Rachel, I want to see your pretty little cunt when I eat you out. Or am I going to have to lie your legs up, too?"

Rachel whimpers, shaking her head frantically as Jesse raises his brows at her. "What's that? I don't hear your new word, Rachel. Is your Mistress going to have to punish you?"

"N-no, Master."

"That's better."

Moving between her legs, Jesse gestures at Rachel, coy smile on his face as he shrugs. "She's all yours up there."

Quinn shoots him just a hint of a smile as he ducks between Rachel's legs, his hands splaying her open a little wider as he dips his tongue inside of her, licking a long stripe up her cunt and to her clit, lapping at it almost hungrily, grinning against her when he hears her whimpers, feeling her squirm underneath him writhe the feeling. 

But then the whimpers stop for a moment, and he spares a glance up over her mound as he laps at her clit, taking in the way Quinn is touching her, fondling her breasts and kissing his girl, the cups of her bra pushed aside to make way for Quinn's hand.

It's intoxicating, watching them make out, almost all tongue as he slips lower to fuck her with his own, groaning into her to elicit another soft moan into Quinn's mouth.

But he knows this is just teasing, knows Rachel well enough to know she can't come without two fingers inside of her, curling _just right_ , his tongue eager on her clit as he starts to finger her, heady, fast, pumping in and out with a low groan. 

Rachel's whimpers return, heady and desperate, Jesse glancing up to take in the way Quinn is laving her own tongue over Rachel's breasts, sucking on the pert, stiff nipples, one hand between her legs, touching herself through her jeans as she groans against Rachel's skin.

Even if he didn't think it would be his turn later, both of them showing the same care as attention to him as they are to Rachel now, worshiping her body, this would still be completely worth it, Jesse as hard as ever as he curls his fingers in, once, twice, causing Rachel to lose herself, whimpering, loud, as she bucks, the restraints more than adequately put to the test, Rachel tearing at them with her orgasm, rocking her body.

Pulling off of her breasts, Quinn shakes her head at him, slowly undoing the restraints. "Keep going."

Curling his fingers again, Rachel undulates beneath him as she moans, happy to have her hands free again, readily fisting into the bedsheets beneath her with a heady whimper. 

But everything comes to a sudden stop as Quinn finally pulls her shirt off, slipping her bra off, in turn.

Jesse can't help but stare-- he's human and a _man_ , after all, and Quinn has incredible breasts. He wouldn't trade them for Rachel's, certainly, but-- even he can't wait to touch, a small groan slipping free from his mouth as he returns his attention to Rachel's cunt, watching as Quinn straddles her stomach, reaching for her hands to bring them up to her breasts.

"I want you to touch, lip, suck, kiss. Like you would worship the breasts of a goddess. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Rachel."

The noises alone are almost too much, and he groans, abandoning his place suckling at Rachel's clit to sit up between her legs, his fingers never once stopping as he stares, shameless, at the way Rachel's mouth is taking sweet care of Quinn's breasts, her nipples, the slightly more pink areolae, her hands just as greedy as her mouth.

"Fuck yes," he hears himself groan as Quinn pinches her nipple, and Rachel comes, her whole body trembling as she clenches around his fingers all over again. 

"I wonder how many times we can make you come before you can't walk anymore, mm?" Quinn drawls slowly, her hand still teasing at her breast, slowly letting her fingers slip over the darkened nipples, continually sending shivers through Rachel's body even as he pulls his fingers out of her, grabbing a tissue on the side of the bed to wipe them off. 

"P-please--"

"Please _what_? You want to get fucked? Is that it?"

Rachel nods, suddenly frantic, her eyes pleading with Quinn. "Please, Mistress."

"I think it's time Quinn got a turn, too, don't you?" Jesse grins, Rachel whimpering, loud. "You can't always be the center of attention, baby."

"But I want it," she whines, Quinn quick to slap her face, lightly.

"None of that. Get up, let me get behind you." Looking at Jesse, she nodded. "I have an idea."

"Be my guest," Jesse grins, his cock throbbing painfully as he watches Quinn pull Rachel into her arms, her hands playing with her breasts, her clit, mouth on her neck, Rachel's head splayed to one side, all unintelligible noises and wanton moans. 

"Fuck her," Quinn grins at him with a shrug, urging Rachel's legs apart. 

It's not something Jesse has to be told twice, and he grabs hold of Rachel's hips, hoisting them up to the level of his own, promptly pushing inside of her.

Swearing softly at the feeling of her tight walls constricting around him, Rachel's sharp whimpers are far too telling, and he groans again.

"Fuck, baby, your pussy feels so fucking good around my cock."

"Be a good little girl and clench around your daddy," Quinn whispers in her ear, and Jesse about loses it, pounding into her, the feeling of her-- hot, wet, tight-- far too good. 

At this rate, Jesse knows he won't last, and he chokes out a groan, opening his eyes as he slowly stills his thrusting, shaking his head at her.

"Here, pull out of her," Quinn mutters, Jesse taking a deep breath as he complies, Quinn gesturing for Rachel to get up. 

"Come on-- Jesse, lie down, Rachel can ride you."

"Let me eat you out," he groans, grabbing hold of Quinn's wrist, earning him a sharp glare as she tugs her hand free.

"Maybe later. Rachel, climb onto your master, show him what a good fucking you need."

"Y-yes--"

It takes him all of his self-control not to let his head fall back against the headboard, but when he sees Quinn straddle his stomach, facing Rachel to play at her clit, kissing her neck as Rachel rides him, it's all worth it.

Growling, Jesse thrusts up against Rachel, the whimpers from her only increasing as Quinn's hand speeds up.

"Quinn, don't let her come again, get over here and straddle my face. You said yourself, _my turn_."

For a moment, nothing happens, Quinn stopping, shooting him a glance, but finally she pulls off of him, Rachel stopping for a moment only to earn herself a slap on her clit for disobedience, Quinn slipping off the bed a moment later to tug off the rest of her clothes before climbing back on the bed.

"You are beautiful, you know. Rachel was right."

For a moment, he could swear she's blushing, but the next she's straddling his face, and he moans into her cunt as he laps at her, fucking her with his tongue first, dipping in as deeply as he can manage, before moving onto her clit, sucking, licking, far too eager. 

Quinn is a master of self-control, hardly any noises coming from her save for the occasional whimper as his hands grab onto her thighs, fingers digging in as he eats her.

It's one of his favorite things about Rachel, how incredibly loud and vocal she is, but on the other hand-- every noise he manages to get out of Quinn almost feels like an accomplishment.

Quinn comes undone faster than he would have expected, promptly forcing Rachel up and off of Jesse, her thighs still trembling from holding herself up, from coming as hard as she did, her orgasm awarding him with a soft moan, her head falling back as it rocks her body. 

"Lie down, Quinn, I think it's time Rachel repay you for everything you've done for her so far." Sitting up, Jesse strokes himself softly, slowly, watching as Quinn lies back, Rachel positioning herself between her legs, still looking unsure.

"What do you want me to do, Je-- I-I mean. Master."

Watching her this vulnerable is unbelievable, and Jesse laughs, soft, dark, cocking his brow at her. "I want you to eat her cunt, Rachel. Put your fingers in her, make it good. Tell me how good she feels."

Rachel whimpers, long and desperate for a moment before crouching down, parting Quinn's folds as the other girl watches her, cold and calculating. No response yet-- and that's the real test, really-- seeing if she can get Quinn to break, to react at all as she slowly lets her tongue dart out, tasting her, slipping it inside of her before drawing it up, up to her clit.

"More," Jesse orders, Quinn shifting a bit under Rachel's tongue as she speeds up slightly.

"Give it to her, Rachel. You can do better than that. Put your face in between her legs, stop acting so shy. I know how well you do with my cock. I don't want to have to remind you again."

Rachel is, if nothing else, incredibly obedient in bed, pushing her face into her crotch as she laps at her, the first moan slipping free from Quinn.

"Yeah, baby, just like that. I want you to eat it, I don't care of it's sloppy. Make her squirm. Every single sound that comes out of her mouth means less of a punishment for you later."

Rachel whimpers, high-pitched and wanton as she laps at Quinn's clit, almost hungry for more as another noise comes loose from her throat. 

"Just like that. You're doing such a good job, baby, I'm so proud of you. Such a good little cocktease."

He jerks himself once, twice more, before getting up and behind her, positioning himself at her entrance, looking to Quinn, brows raised. 

She just nods, barely, looking up at him from under heavily lidded eyes, her head leaned back against the headboard; but it's enough, and he pushes inside of her smoothly, groaning loudly as Rachel moans at the feeling of him. 

Moving to let his hand rain down on her ass, spanking her, hard, Rachel bucks against him, moaning loudly against Quinn's cunt, his assault relentless.

"Don't come inside of her," Quinn groans from low in her throat. "There's one more treat I have to insist on."

"F-fine," Jesse groans, grabbing hold of Rachel's hips as he pumps inside of her, so damn close already. 

"Make her come, baby. Let her know how well she's been treating you, and how thankful you are. Faster, baby, just-- yeah, like that."

Watching her quiver in the wake of Rachel's tongue has him groaning out loud, suddenly pulling out of his wife's gorgeous cunt before he comes too soon, his focus, for the moment, on watching Quinn come instead, her whole body trembling as she shakes from the onslaught of her orgasm. 

He can't believe he's lasted this long, sitting back as he stares at the two of them, Rachel getting up and slowly wiping her mouth off as Quinn gets up to kiss her, hard, his hand back on his dick.

"Stop," Quinn orders, shooting him a look even as she's kissing Rachel, and he growls softly, moving to sit back against the headboard.

"Come on, let's show your Master a good time," Quinn drawls slowly, snapping her fingers at the side of him to bring Rachel into position.

"What is this?"

"Don't ask questions," she orders plainly, giving him a slightly irritable-- but more than a little sated-- look, Jesse unable to stop himself from grinning.

"Fine."

"Just sit back and enjoy."

He doesn't expect it to happen until the very last moment, and he almost can't believe what he's watching staring blankly as he sees Rachel lick him up and down on one side, Quinn taking the other. 

Having both of them suck him off at the same time-- Jesse already knows he won't last, Rachel letting her mouth slip over him even as Quinn uses her hand to help her mouth out. Occasionally it almost looks like they're kissing over his cock, Rachel's beautiful pink lips wrapped around the head _just_ so while Quinn comes from the other side, and he's certain he'll lose his mind at this rate, a loud groan slipping free from him as he stares, unabashed, fighting against the urge to let his head fall back and his eyes close at the sensation of the two of them on him at once. 

"Fuck," he groans out loud, watching as Quinn grabs hold of a fistful of Rachel's hair, driving her down his length even as her other hand never leaves the base of his shaft, wrapped tightly, pumping just enough to drive him crazy as he watches Quinn move Rachel's face up and down his length, forcing her a little further every time until he hears the telltale choking sound, and he can't help it any longer.

Coming, harder than he remembers _ever_ coming, he thrusts up into her mouth, his eyes shut as the feeling of bliss overwhelms him.

He's still panting by the time Rachel swallows (on Quinn's order) and pulls off of him, a shaky mess of a pile in the wake of everything that just transpired between the three of them. 

"... oh," Rachel gasps slowly, Quinn pulling back with a slight smirk, looking more than a little self-satisfied. 

"That was..."

"Yeah," Rachel agrees quickly.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

"Would, um." She clears her throat, nervous again suddenly as he watches her, running his hand through her hair. "Would you like to... stay and spend the night?"

"I suppose... driving all the way back to my sister's house wouldn't really make sense this late at night."

Rachel nods, touching a hand to her arm as she pats the spot beside her. "Stay."

"... fine."

Rachel is quiet for a long moment, Jesse already close to sleep as he pulls the blanket up over them, eager to curl an arm around Rachel, trying to make her stop fidgeting.

When she speaks again, her voice is quiet.

"You, um. Live in Boston now, don't you? Maybe sometime you could take the train down into the city, I-I mean it's... lovely this time of year, and Central Park--"

"Save the speech, Berry. I have no intention of doing that."

"... oh." Rachel's voice is soft and sad, and even if they can't hear the disappointment from him, he kind of is, too.

"But... maybe if you ever decided to come up to see me..."

Suddenly, Rachel is beaming again, can't help _but_ , nodding fervently as she grins. 

"Who knows," Quinn throws him a coy smile he can't help but return, "I might even let you fuck me next time."


End file.
